Save Me
by CookieMonsterJacketGirlSKE
Summary: Sakura loses her memory in a tragic event. What will Sasuke do when he finds out?
1. Wake Up!

I don't own Naruto or the character... I just love writing with them!

Review and I'll post the next chapter! :D

* * *

My head hurt. I felt like someone hit me with a sledgehammer… Where am I? What happened? What's going on? These are a few questions of several going through my mind. Why couldn't I remember anything? My eyelids were illuminated by the bright light likely to be right above me. My body twitched but moving wasn't an option. I could feel the wires hooked up to me.

I opened my eyes after a few minutes of just thinking. It was really bright… Too bright… I had to open and close my eyes several times before fully opening my eyes. It was still too bright!

"Sakura!" A voice called out to me.

Sakura? That's my name, I guess. Huh, cherry blossom. I touched my hair which was literally the color of cherry blossoms, of course my name is Sakura.

"Huh?" I moaned trying to form words. My mind was working at a thousand miles per second but nothing else was functioning…

A blonde woman who seemed to be middle-aged or so was staring down at me. I didn't like it… Her face was less than a foot away from my own. She was too close for comfort, that's for sure.

"Sakura, it's me, Tsunade." The woman informed me.

I looked around the room to see a blonde boy with blue eye and whiskers on his cheeks. He had a goofy grin on his face. A pale-eyed girl with blue hair stood close beside him. Several others were there too. I didn't know any of them at all.

"Who are you people?" I asked mumbling, "What am I doing here? What's- going on?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Baa-chan! She doesn't remember us!" The loud blonde yelled.

I flinched and he jumped back, covering his mouth. I clenched my eyes shut and held my head in my hands for a little while. Couldn't they give me something for this pain in my head?

"Saku-chan, I'm so sorry!" He kept his voice down for me thankfully. I did not acknowledge his apology.

"You have amnesia, Sakura…" Tsunade's voice was low and calm, almost soothing. It just wasn't enough to make it go away.

_Amnesia?_ Of course… I couldn't remember people and events but I could remember other things like text book facts.

"I see… Memory loss… That explains why I don't know any of you."

I groaned and Tsunade slipped a small cup with two tiny pills in my lap. I took them without a second thought and drank the water she handed me afterwards.

_Please go away soon._

Tsunade nodded, "Let me… Introduce you to your friends."

I watched her, not saying a word.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto," she pointed to the loud blonde, "This is Hyuuga Hinata," The shy blue-haired girl, "Sai," the pale black haired kid, "Tenten," she pointed to a girl with two buns, "Hyuuga Neji," long brown hair and pale eyes, "Rock Lee," an odd looking boy with a bowl haircut and green jumpsuit, "Ino," Blonde, blue eyes, purple outfit, "Shikamaru," Pineapple hair and a lazy look about him, "Choji," I heard a loud munch right after, "Kiba," Large jacket with the hood up and face paint to boot, "and Shino." Sunglasses.

I nodded, remember all of their names. "When can I leave?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me. She shooed out everyone else.

"Look… Sakura, there's a lot you need to be told. It wouldn't do you any good to be released from the hospital just yet."

"Then tell me. How did I get here?"

"You through yourself off a cliff and survived."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't feel anything towards trying to kill myself.

"Why would I do that?"

Tsunade shut her eyes for a long time and audibly gulped.

"Sakura, your parents died in action. D.I.A."

My glance went from her to my lap. I felt nothing, no pain, no loss, nothing.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Of course. You say they were my parents but I felt no pain or loss when you told me they were dead…" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and shrugged, "I feel nothing for anyone who you have mentioned or spoken about. Not even the people who were in here, I have no feelings toward any of them."

Tsunade frowned, "I see. Do you feel any pain?"

"My head hurts a lot but I can get over it," I move again, "Really, I'm sure someone else could use this room. I don't need it."

Tsunade sighed at my persistence, "You're definitely still the same Sakura… Even if you don't remember squat…"

I jumped up and Tsunade handed me some clothes. She gave me some privacy to regain movement in my achingly sore joints. How long was I out for anyway?

"Since you're fine, I suggest you be at training tomorrow morning in my office at six."

"Hai… Two more questions… How long have I been out and where do I live?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes, you live at this address."

She handed me a paper slip.

"You've been out for about three months. Everyone thought you were going to be gone." Tsunade said obviously trying to hold back some emotion. What was I to her?

How in the world did I manage to fall off a cliff and why had the only injury been memory loss? What's wrong with me?

The streets of Konoha were crowded with villagers. Something told me I wasn't a normal civilian by the way they stared at me… The stares made me a little uncomfortable so I moved as fast as I could to my home.

My apartment was not small by any means. It was the perfect size, very comfortable and spacious. I looked around to find pictures everywhere. They were of the people I had met in my room at the hospital and a few others I hadn't met yet. There were so many… Maybe I could grow affection for them by looking over the pictures and documents. But something was missing… I could feel it. I moved down the hall and into what I presumed to be my room.

The room was a pale green color with white furniture. There was only one picture in here. It was on my nightstand. I picked it up and stared at it.

It was of me, Naruto, a silver haired man and a blue haired boy who I hadn't seen in any of the other pictures. I flipped it over to find it was labeled.

_Me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun_

_ Team 7 Forever and Always 3_

Sasuke-kun? Why haven't I heard his name yet? Who is he? Hm…

I put the picture down and tried not to give it another thought. For all I know, he could have been dead. The same goes for Kakashi…


	2. Don't Let Go Just Yet

_~6 Months Later_ _Sasuke's P.O.V.~_

I was finally home… It's been four years and I'm finally home… I hate to say it but I missed this place. Konoha hadn't really changed. I was currently on my way to Ichiraku's to see Naruto and possibly Sakura.

Sakura… My annoying ex-teammate… I think I missed her the most surprisingly. She and Naruto were my best friends. Team Seven was my family. I saw Naruto on occasion, even though we were on opposite sides and the same went for Kakashi. But never Sakura; she worked on the inside where I couldn't go. I only saw her twice.

I came back to Konoha believing she would be there at the gates waiting for me. Right where I left her… Right where she confessed her love for me. But she wasn't. I should expect as much though, she had more important things to do. Sakura was the best medic-nin in the world now. I was just her childhood crush.

I walked into Ichiraku's and spotted Naruto sitting oddly alone. I took my old spot next to him and waited for him to look up at me. When he did, I thought my ears were going to bleed. _Great idea, Sasuke._

"Teme!"

"Dobe…"

Naruto's wide grin disappeared and he glanced down at his food and gulped.

"You've missed a lot."

"I'm on major probation so I have time to listen if you want to tell me." I wanted to know…

Naruto thought for a second._ Tell me where Sakura is, dobe._

"I'm engaged!" He threw up his hand and pointed to the ring on his left ring finger. He grinned like the idiot he truly was.

"Aa." That was my congratulations unless it was Sakura, then _all hell_ _would break loose and major probation would turn into the death penalty. I dare say, this is a promise. _I keep my promises.

"To Hinata-chan! Let's see… What else?" Naruto took a swig of his drink and went cold. His eyes literally dulled at a thought I didn't know. It took a lot to make Naruto cold. I had never seen Naruto this way before… It must have been serious, please don't be about Sakura.

He faced me with a sad look, "Sakura…"

I lost my train of thought at the sound of her name. Naruto never said her name like that before. So sad and sullen.

"She lost her memory. She doesn't remember anything… Not Team Seven, not the academy, nothing… Not even you." He emphasized on the '_you'_.

Something inside my chest felt like it was being suffocated. Sakura didn't remember? If she didn't remember then she didn't love me anymore. This wasn't how things were supposed to go…

We had our plans. When the three of us were little, I mean like five, we made up plans for our futures. Naruto was going to be hokage… Which is probably going to happen regardless. But more importantly… Sorry Naruto. I was going to become an ANBU and Sakura was going to be a medic nin. Back then, it wasn't Sakura who had the crush, it was me. We were five so you know… Whatever. I was a happy little twerp who didn't know a thing. I would steal kisses on her cheek and vow to marry her when we were old enough. Sakura always agreed with it.

But all of that was before the massacre. Don't get me wrong, I keep my promises and vows. My feelings never changed. However, my priorities did change and I left her in the dust.

"Where is she?" I asked almost not hearing myself.

"She's on an ANBU mission. Sakura's stronger now. She's not the same. It's been nine months since she threw herself off a cliff and six since she's been awake. Sasuke, she hasn't been the same since… She could quite possibly be able to kill us both! That's how strong she's gotten!"

Sakura? An ANBU? _What?_ Haruno Sakura was _never_ that strong! She would never have thrown herself off a cliff either. Stronger than me? Pfft. What the hell happened?

"Tsunade said she got so strong because her emotions went away with her memories." Naruto added sadly, "I was over at her house for tea one day after a mission and she asked me about all the pictures and stuff. No matter how much I stressed Team Seven's connection it just didn't click. She asked me why her initials had an 'H' in it from when we were five. I told her it was your last name and she didn't understand. She's changed so much…"

"This can't be…" I mutter hanging my head low.

Naruto watched me and smiled slightly, "You still love her. Don't you, Teme?"

I froze. How did he know?

He continued, "Why else would you come home? There is nothing else for you in Konoha but her."

He was right, why else would I come back if it wasn't for Sakura?

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, she should be back today… Don't piss her off, Teme! Seriously, Tsunade said I would have to clean up afterwards."

I got up from my seat without another word and left. I went to the apartment Tsunade gave me the address for. It wasn't my old home but I didn't question it. I went in to find it already decorated. It was so familiar but I couldn't place it just yet…

Was this someone's home already? I looked at the pictures on the walls and realized exactly whose house this was.

"Sakura…" I breathed out, sitting on the couch. What was Tsunade doing to me? Torturing me? If she knew Sakura didn't remember, why did she put me in Sakura's apartment? Why do we have to _live_ together? How is Sakura going to react?

Kami, why me?

I waited for what seemed like hours for Sakura to show up. I was growing tired so I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to the smell of food being made. Had she noticed me? My eyes drifted to a cup of tea that was still steaming. She had.

I stumbled into the kitchen to find Sakura sitting at the table reading the newspaper with an expressionless face, no emotion. That's a first. It wasn't as pleasing as it would have been four years ago.

"You're awake." She pointed out blandly, not even looking in my direction. No smile, no spark…

Kami, please don't let it be like this… It would be my own personal hell and Sakura would have no clue what torture she was putting me through. Then again, the new Sakura might just enjoy it.

"Hn…"

She pointed to the chair in front of me and motioned for me to sit.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment." She went through the motions of preparing food as I took a seat.

"You don't remember me." The energy it took to say that almost drained me.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, but I read you file."

Ouch, that hurt. I felt like someone had shoved a sword through my back. Like I almost did to her. My file? She read my file. Anyone who's read my file probably thinks I'm psychotic. I pushed the thought to the side. I _am_ psychotic.

"You _don't _remember me? Nothing?" I stressed, pressing on.

She briefly looked up at me with an annoyed look I used to give her. It wasn't teasing though.

"Your name is Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger. You were part of Team Seven but left and became an S-class missing-nin."

I scowled. "_That's it?_"

"That's just a summary of what I read and what Naruto told me."

Sakura poured soup into two bowls and set one down in front of me. I suddenly wasn't hungry. My stomach growled but churned at the same time, if I ate anything it would come right back up.

"Sakura…" I gulped, "What did Naruto tell you?"

I saw Sakura pause for a second, probably processing this. I knew it meant almost nothing to her.

"You, Naruto and I grew up together. We were best friends. When your family was killed, you became really distant. Naruto said it had more of an effect on me than him because of the way I felt about you. I don't understand though… He said Kakashi-sensei would always pair you and me up because we worked so well together. Naruto looked so sad when he told me how he found me the day after you left."

She clenched her fists together, I could sense the tension. She was angry with me.

"You loved me," I added painfully.

She dropped her spoon and stood from her chair. She put her face in her hands and shook a little. When I tried to reach for her, she slapped my hand.

"Don't come near me." She ordered.

I stood from my seat too and clenched my fists tight.

"You, Naruto, Kakashi and I have been through so much together. You risked your life for me so many times and I always protected you! You were _so annoying_! But, none of that matters to the new and improved Sakura Haruno does it?" I glared at her.

My words had some kind of effect on her because her jaw clenched. She looked like she was fighting between bursting into tears and killing me.

"I remember when we were five years old and I stole your first kiss as soon I saw you for the first time and could actually process that that was what I wanted to do. I remember how you, Naruto and I would talk about our futures and make promises to one another. You and I would sit together in the academy and I would act like I didn't care while you smiled like an idiot because you beat Ino to the seat. I still remember when Orochimaru bit me at the Exams, in the forest and you were there protecting me. You protected me and Naruto even though you might have died in the process. I remember when I woke up to find you beaten and torn by that Sound-nin and I lost control," I took a step toward her, "I remember when you told me you loved me and I left you on a _bench_."

Sakura held up one of her hands, telling me to stop. "You've said enough. I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Obviously not because you don't remember!" I shouted punching the table, "What the hell were you thinking throwing yourself off a cliff?! Did you really want to die that much?"

Sakura flinched and held her head down. Okay, the last part was too much. I over stepped the boundaries far too much to take it back…

"I want to…" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "Do you think it's easy to wake up every morning and have nothing to think about but what's happened over the last six months? Every time I look at the damn pictures I've put up, I wish I could remember! I always read my journal entries and the little drawings of my initials etched in the wood of my window sill. I've tried everything…" Sakura wiped away a few tears and continued, "Whatever made me want to commit suicide, must have been horrible. I don't know the Sakura I was before but I can sympathize with her. From what I've read and Naruto has told me, I didn't want to die… I wanted someone to save me. No one saved me, Sasuke! That's the worst part. When I needed to be protected, no one was there! Not you, not Naruto, not Kakashi, _no one was there_."

I immediately regretted yelling at Sakura. Save her. I did the only thing I wanted to do since Itachi died, I kissed her.

_I wanted someone to save me… No one protected me, Sasuke!_

I made the resolve that _I_ would save Sakura. She is mine to protect. _Always. _Even if it was too late to save her from falling off the cliff.

It was short but just enough to get her attention. She kissed me back and asked when we parted, "Do you love me?"

Even though we were so close, I could barely hear her. I responded to the question by bringing her close and hugging her.

"So much…"

Sakura put her head on my shoulder, right on my curse mark. Her skin suddenly became icy and she pushed me away. She began to shake as she clenched her head and fell to her knees.

"Sakura?"

She screamed. "My head! Oh my god."

I fell to my knees beside her and watched. There was no way to comfort her… Right?


	3. Memories

Sakura's P.O.V.

As soon as Sasuke touched me, my head began to pound. It got worse with every second; especially when I touched the mark on his shoulder. Images popped up in my head but it was all too much to handle.

I screamed again and Sasuke cradled me against his chest. He grabbed the phone on the table and called someone.

"Tsunade, something's wrong."

Tsunade said something and Sasuke hung up the phone.

He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. Sasuke put a finger under my chin and brought my head up to look him in the eyes. Was that… The Sharingan?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I knew this wasn't fair to Sakura, her memories are for her and her alone but this would take away most of the physical pain. Tsunade said using the Sharingan would be the only way to ease the pain. It might even make her head ache go away. I peered into her emerald eyes and everything around us became dark.

_._

_._

_._

_I felt a sudden heat wave pass through my face as someone pressed their lips against my right cheek._

_I almost laughed at the memory. I saw myself pull away and Sakura looked at me curiously._

"_What was that for?"_

_The little me grinned. I never realized how bashful I was as a kid._

"_Because I like you!"_

_Sakura smiled and giggled, "We just met! I don't even know your name yet!"_

_She was obviously the sensible one._

"_I'm Sasuke!"_

"_Hi Sasuke! I'm Sakura I hope we can be-"_

"_Ew! Sasuke! You just spreaded your germs on Sakura! 'Das gwoss!" Naruto interrupted us. He had the widest grin I had ever seen plastered on his face. I wondered if he ever thought about this memory too._

_I felt a sudden rush of excitement run through Sakura._

"_Hey Naruto! Wanna play? We can play hide and seek or tag?"_

_That was the beginning of our beautiful yet loathing friendship._

_._

_._

_._

"_Tsunade-sama, I wish for you to take me under your wing as a medical student."_

_The little confidence Sakura had dissipated when Tsunade looked up at her from her paperwork._

"_You? You're the Haruno girl of Team Kakashi," she sat back in the chair and folded her arms with a smirk plastered on her face, "What makes you qualified to be my student? You could never surpass Uzumaki or the Uchiha, some have even referred to you as weak. Why should I make you my student?"_

_Sakura clenched her fist in anger._

"_Don't compare me to them. Naruto and Sasuke-kun have their own strengths and so do I. I want to manifest my abilities and use them as best I can so I can help others and make myself stronger on behalf of the village. I'm not weak just because I've been protected. I can fend for myself, my teammates and the people we travel with!"_

_Tsunade nodded in approval and relief washed over us._

"_You're very intelligent Haruno, I've read your file several times over. I accept your request but…" Tsunade narrowed her eyes and Sakura shrunk back a little._

_Sakura never shrunk back! Not even when we faced Orochimaru._

"_This is going to be extremely difficult! You will be my apprentice which means you must pass the Chunin exam. We'll figure that out when the time comes but trust me Haruno, there will be no turning back."_

_Sakura nodded._

'_Cha! Finally! My abilities will be recognized! I won't feel worthless anymore!'_

_Worthless…_

_._

_._

_._

_I saw myself through Sakura's eyes. Naruto was standing in front of me and I felt my heart lurch._

_The other Sasuke smirked and began to walk away again. Sakura began to cry. I felt the tears come down her cheeks almost like waterfalls. She clenched her fists and whispered my name before leaving._

_Naruto looked at me with a concerned look, "You still love him, even after everything?"_

_I didn't reply but we both knew the answer… Why didn't she wipe away the tears?_

_What was going through my mind that day? That was something I couldn't remember, being there, yes, my thoughts, no._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

_Sakura spun around and smiled a fake smile._

_A civilian by the name of Riku approached her. She had healed him during the war and they spent a lot of time together. He followed her around like a lovesick puppy._

'_Oh hey, it's Riku!' Sakura's inner voice chimed then it grimaced, 'Wait… What's… That?'_

_Sakura's eye diverted to a box Riku was trying to hide but who is he kidding? Sakura's a ninja. She noticed it right off the bat._

_Inner Sakura began freaking out while Sakura looking completely calm._

'_How am I supposed to let him down? I never even went on a date with him! Not that I would… Just no! Ugh! I hate rejecting people but this just isn't going to happen. Really.'_

_I felt my own pang of jealousy but a swift prideful feeling when she already resolved to reject him._

"_Hi, Riku!" Sakura put on another fake smile._

_The man grinned sheepishly at her and I wanted to jump out of her head and chidori his ass._

"_I know this is sudden but I need to talk to you," he looked around and blushed, "Somewhere private?"_

"_Sure…"_

_Sakura let him lead her into an ally where he breathed slowly. He got on one knee shakily and brought out the box._

'_Oh no… No! No! No! No!'_

"_Sakura, you're such an amazing woman. I've come to love you very much. You're strong, determined, faithful and so beautiful. Haruno Sakura, will you be my wife?"_

_Sakura smiled sweetly at him and took his hands, bringing him back to his feet._

"_Riku… I'm sorry but…" Sakura gulped._

'_Just say it Sakura! Whether it happens or not!'_

"_I have someone I'm waiting for…"_

_Riku frowned in disappointment, "But don't you want to be single forever, do you?"_

_Sakura's eyebrow twitched as Riku's frown deepened with a hint of fear. Douchebag. If Sakura always went with her inner, this guy's heart would be pinned to the wall behind us._

"_I'd rather be single forever than be with the wrong guy. Riku, you're a really good guy but you're a civilian and I'm not," Sakura turned away slightly, "I need a guy who can protect me and our family without a single thought. A guy who's stronger than me but respectful. There's only one person, Riku and I'm sorry to say it's not you."_

_That was such a lie… Sakura knew perfectly well she could handle herself and her family if she were to have kids._

_Riku clenched his jaw._

"_And you think that traitor is a good guy?" He shouted this and Sakura smiled._

_She almost laughed. I was confused. They were talking about me. Sakura was waiting for me and me only, even though I was a traitor._

"_I don't care, Riku. You stand by the one you truly love no matter what. Even if they make decisions you don't agree with."_

"_He tried to kill you!"_

_Sakura wasn't even fazed by what Riku said. It amazed me._

"_And I can kill you for being a disrespectful twat." Her voice had an edge to it. She wasn't lying._

_Sakura walked out of the ally and stomped away to the training grounds._

"_Civilian men!" Sakura yelled punching a tree._

"_Men in general! They just suck!" Sakura yelled again, kicking a cement block, sending it flying._

_._

_._

_._

_Then there it was. The memory of her falling off the cliff._

_Feelings of loss, pain and anguish filled my heart as I felt what she was feeling. Please make it stop!_

"_You're parents just died… Sure, you have your friends but…" Sakura began to cry, "Not the three that matter. Not your second family."_

_The pang of loneliness hit and I wanted to make it go away… So badly…_

"_Naruto's in line to become Hokage and Kakashi is always on missions… Everyone else is too busy, too. And Sasuke's still gone. He won't come back, Sakura. You're just kidding yourself. No one really does love you, Sakura. No one."_

_I wanted to scream and yell that I did. If Sakura died, I wouldn't be able to survive either. It hurt. The fact that she was saying these things about herself to hurt herself, hurt. It pissed me off!_

_Sakura stepped toward the edge of the cliff looked over the edge. She wasn't afraid._

"_This is it." Sakura whispered to no one, stepping off the cliff._

_Everything went black._

_Save me._

_._

_._

_._

_~Sakura's P.O.V.~_

Sasuke took away the pain of all my memories coming back so quickly. He also watched some of them. He felt my own feelings and watched me break down to the lowest low I had ever been at.

Sasuke closed his eyes and he was out of my head. Everything was back now. _Every little thing was coming to._

"You waited. For me?" He semi-asked opening his eyes again. His onyx eyes were so much softer than I've ever seen them before.

I felt my face become flushed and I looked away. What happened to the strong stoic Sakura? Oh, that's right, emotional Sakura's back. Tears filled my eyes and Sasuke smirked.

"_That_ is the Sakura I've missed." He muttered bringing me close again.

He missed me? _He_ missed_ me_.

I hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"I missed you too…" I choked out.

"Listen," Sasuke tilted my head up to face him, "I love you."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I'm going to protect you. I may have missed you once but never again…"

I couldn't help but to smile… _Like an idiot_.

"Thank you."

Sasuke did exactly what I wanted…


End file.
